Sacrifice
by feathers-theangel
Summary: Sam is forced to get his hair cut.


There was gum in Sam's hair. He was _so_ going to kill Gabriel.

The day had started out ordinarily enough, Sam had woken up, stretched, and gone to get coffee. But when Dean walked in sporting some serious sex hair, his eyes widened and he backed up to the doorway to the kitchen. Sam stared at him.

"What?" He asked, mildly concerned about his brother's reaction.

Dean just gulped.

"What?" He snapped, it being way too early for Dean's antics.

"There's … There's gum in your hair." He stammered.

Sam stopped. He reached a hand around to the back of his head. There was a knot near the end of his hair, and as he tried to untangle it he felt the stickiness that was bubblegum.

"He fucking didn't." He muttered. "That little SHIT."

He had taken a forty-five minute shower to try and get all the gum out of his hair, shampooing and conditioning and repeating at least three times. But when he stepped out, it was still there.

He was laying face down on his bed when Dean walked in.

"Hey .. um .. I know you love your hair and all … but that gum's not gonna come out." He started hesitantly.

Sam groaned and kicked the bed like a five year old.

"Oh hush, sleeping beauty. It's not like I'm going to cut it myself."

Sam moaned louder.

"You are such a baby. Look, I know someone who does hair for a living. I bet they'd even give you a discount."

Sam pushed himself up to see Dean half-smirking, leaning against the doorway. He flopped back down, sighing.

"There's no other option, is there?" He asked, his voice muffled.

Dean snorted. "Not that I know of. C'mon, get dressed. I'll drive."

Ten minutes later, the boys were pulling up to a small salon called Castiel's. Sam looked at it doubtfully. Dean got out and tapped on Sam's window.

"Sam, I will drag you into this place myself if you don't get out of that car right now."

Sam sighed and and got out, and together they walked into the shop.

"Hello, do you- Dean?" The man at the front desk looked surprised. He was blushing slightly, and had a mop of messy dark brown eyes, full lips, and the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen.

Sam looked to Dean, who was shifting from foot to foot, looking flustered. The man and Dean locked eyes for a couple of seconds before his brother looked away, coughing and blushing.

"Hey, Cas."

Sam looked between the two. There was obviously something going on here.

"I - uh, what are you doing here?" Cas asked.

Dean gestured to Sam, and Cas' eyes widened at his gigantic younger brother. "Sam here got gum stuck in his hair. I was wondering if you could help him out."

Cas nodded quickly, a small smile forming. "Yes, yes of course! Come have a seat."

He led Sam over to a chair, and bustled about on the counter in front of him before turning around and lowering the seat down as far as it could go. He them walked behind him, assessing the damage.

"There's - Is there any way to get it out without cutting it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I -" He started combing through Sam's hair with quick and gentle fingers. There was a couple sharp tugs, and Cas sighed. "I don't think so. I'm going to need you to let me cut it."

"Cut it?"

"Cut it."

Sam sat there for a couple seconds, weighing his nonexistent options.

"Okay."

Sam soon learned that Cas' real name was Castiel, and that he had a boyfriend. He yammered on about his life and simple things while rinsing and combing Sam's hair. Sam tensed up at the first snip of the scissors. He had always hated haircuts, which was why he let it grow so long. Castiel was silent, so Sam started talking about Dean and his life and their dad and how he wished he had a dog. He had just finished listing off his favorite breeds when Cas declared him done, and held up a mirror for Sam to see.

He was surprised, to say the least. There wasn't a noticeable difference in the length of his hair, and Cas had just added more layers to the back. He turned to Cas and gave him a hug.

They pulled away and Dean approached them.

"So, how much do I owe you?" He asked, reaching for his wallet.

But Cas started shaking his head. "No, no, no. It's free."

"Free?" Sam asked incredulously. He had just met this man. There was no reason for him to give Sam a haircut for free.

"You're my boyfriend's brother, are you not? Family gets haircuts for free." Castiel said, turning confused eyes on Dean.

Dean looked at him for a second before grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into a kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.

"Just so you know, you look fucking sexy in a waistcoat." Dean said, and pecked him on the lips.

Cas just smiled and shooed them away. "I have other customers, you know!" He said, but he was grinning.

Dean and Sam climbed into the Impala, and Sam ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Oh, and just so you know - I'm fine with you and Cas, you know. I'm happy for you, really." He said, pulling out his phone.

Dean snorted, but there was obvious relief on his face. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam started a new message.

Frm: Sam  
To: Gabriel;)  
**Angry sex later. No touching my hair this time.**

Frm: Gabriel;)  
To: Sam  
**fuck.**

Frm: Sam  
To: Gabriel;)  
**Actually you're lucky to be alive and getting anything tonight. I'm cutting off your bubblegum stash tho. Among other things..**

Frm: Gabriel;)  
To: Sam  
**NO SAM PLS YOU WOULDN'T BE THAT MEAN**

Frm: Sam  
To: Gabriel;)  
**GABRIEL I HAD TO GET MY FUCKING HAIR CUT YES I WOULD BE THAT MEAN**

Frm: Gabriel;)  
To: Sam  
**oh. **  
**shitttt.**

Sam smirked at his phone. Gabe would pay.


End file.
